A World Hidden
by Darkelfangel13
Summary: a girl grows up with a man who bought her from her family. later on she learns a secret that turns her life around and she has to decide if it will be good for her or bad.


One little girl was walking along the dirt road alongside a river bank. She had the most startling green eyes you have ever saw and her hair was as black as the midnight sky. Some of the people in town would say that one day she would become the most beautiful woman they have ever had. Her name was Harmony Rose Black. Harmony thought to herself that she was a simple girl that just worked hard. To her family she was an answer to their prayers. Her mother had plans for her. There was a rumour that the Black family was the worst sort of family ever imaginable. The rumour was proven to be true time and again. The mother would always try to make money off her own children no matter what way. The worse thing was no one does anything about it. Once Harmony was born their mother knew exactly what she was going to do. She made sure that every day harmony would go out for a walk and she would hope that she would get spotted by a rich person. That day finally came. A man in silk robes was riding by the river bank and saw her. He followed her to her house and spoke her mother. He thought it strange that her mother did not beg for her but gladly took the money. That night he brought her back to his castle.

"Little girl what is your name and how old are you?" the man asked

"Sir I am only 14 and my name is Harmony Rose Black." Harmony replied

"Hmm... Why would your mother sell you off like that?" the man wondered

"So, that she can make money. My sister's work the streets, as my mother calls it, at night." Answered Harmony

"Very interesting, well little miss you will no longer be called Black. My name is Thorn, Christopher J. Thorn. You will be taking my last name from now on. Is that understood?" stated Christopher

Christopher scared her. He was a tall man. With shoulder length black hair with part of it covering his left eye when it fell in his face. He was a handsome man but still he scared her. When she heard him state that she was no longer a Black she felt excited. Finally her dream came true; she would no longer be a part of that wretched family. She was free.

"Yes, Sir" said Harmony

That is how Harmony's new life started. She was sold into the house of Thorn and was given the name. As she grew up she noticed Chris watching her, and it seemed to her that Chris did not change. It didn't really worry or scare her she just found it curious. During her time growing Chris didn't really pay her any mind. Yes there was the occasional watching her and all but he mostly just left her alone. She was never allowed to go into town with or without Chris. She was tied to the confines of the castle. He also didn't care when her birthday came to past, though she would always find a present on her bed when she went to bed. One day Chris did something that he had never done before, he invited her to go into town with him. This really surprised her because he normally wouldn't let her go into town and always left her alone in the castle. She got dressed in one of the dresses she got for her birthday and also put on her favourite cloak. As she walked down the stairs to meet Chris she noticed him staring at her. She could not at all tell what his eyes where saying when he did this. She just put the thought away.

Being able to leave the castle was an amazing experience. Every where she looked was so green and vibrant. The smell of the fresh air also made her happy and excited. When they reached town it had changed in the years that she was gone. There were a lot more buildings and it had become busier. This brought wonder to her mind for the first time in the many years, how was her family? She looked towards Chris and thought about asking him. She just wanted to know if they were even still alive. She walked over to Chris and asked him.

"Chris, umm... is my family still alive?"

"Unfortunately yes. Why do you ask?" he wondered

"Well coming here just made me think about them and remember all the things that happened. I was just curious" she replied

"Okay. Just remember to be careful when your being curious. You may find out something you didn't want to know." warned Chris

Chris then took her hand and wrapped it around his arm and walked through town. Harmony looked around and noticed a lot of people, especially men, stop and stare at her.

"Chris why is everyone staring?" she asked

"Because my dear, they are all looking at you. Its because they have never seen a beauty like you before." said Chris

Harmony just blushes and hides her face. They continue walking and looking at all the shops. Chris offers to buy her anything she wanted and just lets her have fun. Chris just watches her have fun and just looks at her noticing how much she has grown. Her hair was no longer the short shoulder length. It was now all the way to her bum. It flowed with the wind and was still the shiny midnight black it always was. Her figure was what changed the most. It had grown from a little fourteen year old body to a beautiful nineteen year old body. A small waist that his arm could wrap around her. Skin tone was porcelain . Her chest was no longer flat but, a beautiful fitting B cup. All about Harmony just screamed beautiful. Chris really wanted to just make her his but he kept his distance. He wanted her to choose him. This is why he brought her into town today. To see if she noticed anyone else or just him. So far it was good. She hadn't done a double take on anyone. As she was looking around at all she wanted he saw all the men around stop to watch her, that's when he would approach Harmony and either take her to a new shop or just see what she had collected. The men would move on then but not after glaring at him.

After their fun time in town Chris and Harmony made their way back to the carriage that brought them to town. Just as they were about to arrive at the carriage Chris was stopped by one of the street prostitute

"Why hello there sir. Would you like to have some fun with me tonight. Only $75 for a ride?" said the prostitute

"Excuse me but no. Thanks for the offer but I am not interested." Chris said sternly

The prostitute looked shocked and taken aback by the rejection. She just bowed her head and walked away. Harmony looked at Chris and was shocked, she had just seen one of her sisters. She was surprised that they were still doing this but even more by the fact that her sister didn't even noticed her. Chris shook his head, they proceeded on towards the carriage. The ride back was quiet and uneventful. Once home Harmony couldn't take it anymore she had to ask Chris about what just happened.

"Chris, that was my sister back there. How could she not have recognized me?"

"First of all she wasn't even looking at you to notice that you were even there. Second what does it matter to you. You have not in all the years here wanted to see them, asked about them until today, or gave any indication that you even cared about them. I still remember the look you had the second I told you that you were going to be living here. Complete happiness. Now leave me be." demanded Chris

Harmony left him alone feeling a bit hurt by his outburst. She went to her room. Changed into her pj's and just went to bed. Just as she was falling asleep she heard her door open but didn't hear anything after that so she fell asleep, the dream she had scared her the next day.


End file.
